


Teach Me

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Naivety [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, Embarrassed Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nudity, POV Sherlock Holmes, Scared Sherlock, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teaching, Top John, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts).



“Are you sure?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded once. He held his breath as he let John tie a blindfold over his eyes, it was the only stitch of clothing he currently had on. 

This was new. Nudity in front of his best friend turned lover. A couple of days before he and John had engaged in an activity of a sexual nature. And even though Sherlock realized he had enjoyed it, he was terrified to go further. His lack of experience scared him. He didn’t want to mess up or be a disappointment to John. And John, bless his heart, was a saint, not pressuring Sherlock to do anything. 

The past two nights they had slept in the same bed, cuddling and making out like a bunch of teenagers. Sherlock had been able to feel John’s arousal pressed into him. Still John didn’t ask for anything.

This is what lead to Sherlock setting aside his pride and fear to ask John to show him how to masturbate. John had looked at him slack jawed at first, disbelieving that Sherlock had never did the deed. Sherlock told John about his failed attempt the other night. He had been so embarrassed looking away as he told the story. But John treated him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He treated Sherlock with deference. 

John had to have realized how much it bothered Sherlock to ask for help with something so private and something most people thought of as trivial. John had suggested that Sherlock allow himself to be blindfolded so he could concentrate only on what he was feeling. Sherlock had agreed, but he hadn’t told John the reason for his asking and then agreeing. The way he figured it, if John showed him how to properly masturbate he could do this for John until he was comfortable enough to try going the whole way with John.

 

Sherlock was sitting on his knees on his bed, his cock lay limp between his legs and a towel beneath him. He felt John’s hand wrap around one of his and guide it to his prick. 

John positioned his fingers the way he thought was best, when his fingertips brushed Sherlock it sent small pinpricks of pleasure through him.

“Okay, Sherlock.” John pressed in close from one side, speaking low in Sherlock’s ear. His breath dancing over Sherlock's ear and the skin below. Memories from the other day had his breath coming a little faster.

Sherlock noticed with interest that he was very soft anymore, he wasn’t what he would call hard either.

“Masturbating is mainly about what feels good to you. The more you do it, the more you find what feels good to you and the quickest way to get you off.” John ran a finger over Sherlock’s knuckles, “You’ll want to make a fist about yourself with your thumb extended up.” John was still talking low near his ear, making the moment feel very intimate. And when John placed a kiss just below his ear Sherlock jumped and his mouth fell open.

“Relax. This should be enjoyable, don’t think of it like a task, and don’t over think it Sherlock.” John placed another kiss, this time lower against Sherlock's pulse. John removed his hand from atop Sherlock’s. 

“Slide your hand up, let your thumb slide over the tip.”

Sherlock did as he was instructed. 

“How does that feel?”

Sherlock shrugged, not really impressed.

“Give me your hand.”

Sherlock held out his hand and jumped again when he felt something cold fall into it.

“It’ll warm up. Lets try again.”

Again Sherlock let his hand be guided to that intimate part of him. 

“Now, stroke yourself.”

Sherlock did and a shiver of pleasure snaked it’s way through him. The lube definitely gave the action a whole new feeling. 

“How’s that?” John whispered close to his ear, pulling another shivered response from Sherlock. 

He’d meant to answer John, but what came out of his mouth instead was a low moan.

“Mmm, that’s it Sherlock. There is no right or wrong way, just do what feels good.” 

John was placing kisses along his shoulder and neck. Sherlock didn’t know where to concentrate. He tightened his fist about him and moved his hand faster as John bit down on his shoulder. Sherlock cried out. “Ahh John!”

“Mmm, I’m here.”

Sherlock kept pumping his hand, loving the delicious, warm feeling around him. Absently he wondered if this was how it felt to be inside John.

As if John had read his mind, “That’s good, imagine being inside me. I’m tight and warm all around you. Mmm, your hands gripping my hips as you push into me.”

Sherlock was moaning quietly, the images John was putting in his head, the feeling. John moved so that he was behind Sherlock, also on his knees cradling the taller man between his thighs.

“Louder.” John whispered before pulling Sherlock pulse into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Ah...mmm...J-John! Please John!” Sherlock’s hand had lost it’s easy rhythm and was frantic. He could feel himself flying apart. He stopped stroking himself, scared. 

John took Sherlock's hands in his own and put them back around his cock. “I like seeing you touch yourself, I like hearing you, you're so responsive.” Sherlock let John guide his hands over his prick. He felt safe and grounded. He loved the feel of John firmly behind him. He moaned loudly with an image of John pushing into him hard and fast. 

“Yes. Mmm Sherlock.”

John was moving Sherlock's hand fast, up and down, up and down. In Sherlock’s mind he saw John moving in and out of him. Thrust after delicious thrust. Their skin making slapping sounds against one another. 

John was driving him to distraction with the attention he was showing him. John had taken one of his hands and was pinching one of his nipples as he licked, sucked and nibbled on his neck. 

Sherlock let his the shame of his inexperience drop away like a discarded dressing gown and moaned loudly. His left hand was buried in the sheets beside him, twisting. He could feel the build up again, it was like a thousand pinpricks of light were trying to burst through his skin. 

He cried John’s name out repeatedly, drawing strength from the man behind him. John’s own moans were purred against Sherlock's skin. He found he couldn’t concentrate anymore, his hand fell away from his cock scratching down John’s thigh, “Please John...I-”

 

Sherlock shivered as John growled low in his throat as he took his already leaking cock in his hand pumping fast. Sherlock jerked against John, eyes screwed shut as he blindly thrust into John’s hand. He saw stars behind his covered eyes, and the ringing was back as John twist his hand expertly around him. He was also murmuring against Sherlock’s neck, he couldn’t hear him, but felt the vibrations of his voice. 

Just as Sherlock exploded he became aware of a loud keening sound, it was him. John had taken him apart, and now he was being scattered all over the heavens. Sherlock gripped the sheets as he felt his body spew his seed over his thighs, on his hand and the towel below. It felt hot to his over sensitive skin. 

John moaned loudly as he thrust once, twice, against Sherlock, holding onto him tightly. Sherlock felt the man's hold slacken as he slouched forward sated, Sherlock realized John too had come. It made him heady, the smell of sex hanging in the air while they leaned against one another.

Sherlock removed his blindfold and turned around slightly, wanting to see what a post coitus John looked like. But as soon as he turned John kissed him slowly, tongue tracing the edges of Sherlock's lips before dipping in to taste him.

Sherlock moaned softly as he kissed John back. When he pulled away he saw that John’s eyes had a tired, droopy look to them, his face was flushed and he had a silly grin on his face.

Feeling exposed Sherlock turned back around, carefully picking up the towel to wipe John’s hand clean of his come. Before he did, he studied the milky substance and raised John’s hand to his mouth. The tip of his tongue flicked out tasting the bit of himself on one finger. He heard John hiss behind him. Embarrassed again, face turning red Sherlock  quickly cleaned John’s hand with the towel and then his own thighs. 

Readying himself, Sherlock turned around looking down at John's soiled trousers before raising his eyes to meet the other man's gaze.

What he saw there surprised him. All he saw in John’s eyes was love and unabashed need. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss against John’s lips before saying, “Thank you for teaching me.” 

John kissed him back in response, no words were needed.


End file.
